Madoka Kōmoto
Madoka Kōmoto is a first-year student,she is only daughter of local Shinto shrine are owned by her family. As a miko outside of her time at school, she is often found sweeping leaves off the sandō, reading books to children at the Yamabiko library or less commonly in the company of friends. In both visual novel and anime, Madoka is appointed as the new divine dancer of new year eve's rite held in the shrine. Appearance Madoka has indigo-blue irises and long, silky straight indigo-blue hair extends to her crotch (usually tied by a narrow white belt). She is also quite slender and well-endowed despite she is one year younger than Kazuma Hoshino. Apart from school uniforms, Madoka is often seen in miko's costume, given the fact she's a miko herself. But she also wears white longuette and strawhat when going out with friends. In anime, she has more diversified clothing. Personality Growing under protection and strict education from her grandfather, also being the successor of her family's Shinto shrine. Madoka became gentle, polite, shy, reserved, and antisocial, also developed a mild heterophobia. Evidence is when she met Kazuma in childhood, she told him she doesn't have many friends; also in visual novel, when the group visits beach in summer vacation, she says this is the first time for her to see the ocean; however the most notable example is she panics and tosses any boys who touch her away, violently. Madoka is quite determined, she took Kazuma's promising of reunion seriously and waited for him for eight years. After becoming Kazuma's lover, she tries her best to overcome heterophobia for being a good girlfriend to him. However Madoka is still a fragile girl afterall, as seen in the end of visual novel, she cannot preform the mikomai of new year eve's rite well, without Kazuma by aside. Ironically, all Madoka's traits, including heterophobia, bring her popularity among students. Daigo Minamikokubaru describes her as a "Yamato Nadeshiko". Relationships Family According to information from the visual novel, Makoka lives with her parents (name unrevealed) in her family's shrine. By her personal narrative, her grandparents had deceased some time earlier. Romances Visual Novel In the visual novel, Madoka "first" meets Kazuma Hoshino in her family's Shinto shrine. She is shocked by him and even further shocked by acknowledging his name and runs away. Later in school, Kazuma runs into Madoka when chasing Koyori Toudou who spies on him, subsequently startles her and triggers her heterophobia, she tosses Kazuma and runs away. The two meet again in the shrine and apologize to each other, thus begin to address each other by first names. As time progresses, relationship between Kazuma and Madoka gets closer. Kazuma finds himself is drawn to Madoka's good looks and personality; while Madoka is seen having feelings to Kazuma all the time. In the night of "summer carnival", other characters deliberately leave Kazuma and Madoka alone, giving them private time to confess love. But situation takes an unfortunate turn, because some accidentally-occurred events, Madoka suddenly bursts in anger and asks why Kazuma "had forgotten her and the promise between themselves". From this point, relationship between the two suffers a setback, until Kazuma manages to call back his memory about Madoka: Eight years ago, Kazuma once stayed in Yamabiko Town with his father for several days. He met Madoka and befriended her during the stay, and became the one who helped her to walk out from solitude. Before leaving, Kazuma gave Madoka a "love successful" talisman as a token of the promise of reunion, which Madoka considered as a proposal. Having his memory back, Kazuma apologizes to Madoka and asks if she can forgive him and accept him as her boyfriend, Madoka agrees happily. Then the two become lovers and start to date. New year is near, Madoka is practicing her mikomai, which will be preformed during the eve's rite held in shrine. Meanwhile, Kazuma must take his brother back to city for medical attentions. He told Madoka he will come back to her before mikomai begins, but unable to do so since heavy snowfall delays the train. Heartbroken, Madoka cannot focus on her divine dance. However Kazuma finally shows up, after risking himself and running through dark, snowy mountains. Encouraged by her lover, Madoka restarts the dance and finishes it perfectly, gains tremendous applause from audience, her lover-relationship with Kazuma also gets admitted by public. The curtain falls as in the spring of second year, Kazuma and Madoka are dating under starry sky. They share a deep kiss and swear eternal love to each other. In Madoka's afterstory in fandisk, which is set one year after Kazuma Hoshino's arrival at Yamabiko Town, it is revealed Madoka and Kazuma are enjoying a happy lover-relationship. Anime Madoka met Kazuma eight years ago, when Kazuma's father happened to stay in Yamabiko Town. The two befriended each other by playing together and Kazuma gave her a ring made by grass as a keepsake when he was about leave the town with his father. When Kazuma meets Madoka again, he has forgotten about her and their childhood friendship. In episode 10, Kazuma finally remembers Madoka when they're dating at riverbank, but it turns out to be too later for he already falls in love for Ui Nakatsugawa. They peacefully end their relationship and Madoka is seen standing alone by the river, she puts the grass ring into the stream while wave farewell to her first love. Manga The manga adaption generally major settings of Madoka's route in visual novel. Madoka and Kazuma become a lover couple and kiss each other under starry night as manga ends. Friends *Koyori Toudou *Ui Nakatsugawa *Ibuki Hinata *Hina Sakai - Her senpai whom know Madoka well because she is responsible for transporting collected waters from Komoto family's shrine to her family's liquor store. In visual novel, Hina is seen encouraging Madoka to bravely face her feelings to Kazuma. Gallery See Madoka Komoto/Image Gallery. Trivia *Madoka's relationship with Kazuma nonetheless is the longest of anyone, spanning at almost a decade. *Madoka is seen enjoying writing and is skilled at nage-waza. *In visual novel, Madoka befriends Minato Nagase while being taking charged as the tour guide, when she and Yocchan are visiting Yamabiko Town in summer vacation. *Both in visual novel and anime, she is seen having a special liking of honey. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters